Field
Embodiments described generally relate to protection barriers, such as floor protection barriers, and methods for making and using same.
Description of the Related Art
During construction, renovation, and/or other activities within a building or other structure one or more finished surfaces therein frequently need to be protected to reduce or prevent scratching, marring, or other damage. Attempts to protect finished surfaces have included placing sheets or layers of plastic, cloth, or paper on the finished surface to serve as a temporary barrier. While providing some protection to the covered finished surface, these layers of plastic, cloth, or paper do not always provide the desired level of protection to the finished surface intended to be protected.
There is a need, therefore, for improved protection barriers that can be disposed on floors, decks, counter-tops, or other surfaces of a building or other structure.